


Yugi's Flower

by anime_otaku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_otaku/pseuds/anime_otaku
Summary: Yugi and Yami fall in love with the younger sister of Pegasus. First fanfic so plz be nice.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter one

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock wakes you up from your deeply needed sleep. You crawl out of bed and head to the closet to get dressed for your first day at a new school. You pull on an f/c hoodie, black jeans, and a pair of worn combat boots. You start to brush out your tangled h/c locks, staring your e/c eyes down in the mirror. Dark circles, still. You don't sleep often, but when you do it's never enough. You head out the door of your apartment and go off to school. As you walk, you think about the bracelet attached to your wrist, and how a boy who has a puzzle with the same symbol on it. "y/n...wait for me!" it's your friend/pen pal, Joey, and he seems a little worried. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?" He sounds genuinely concerned."Yeah, I got a few hours." You respond. "How are you holding up?" He proceeds to babble about everything he has done, and you only half listen. It's not that your rude, but he does this a lot, you met him a few months ago. You snap back to reality when he asks if you want to meet his friend Yugi. "Sure, I guess I could." Joey runs the last few blocks, and he meets you in front of the school with the young teen. "Hi, my name is Yugi." he holds out his hand to you, and you realize this is the boy with the puzzle. You grasp his hand, thinking about how warm it is compared to yours," my name is y/n." Yugi replies with a slight blush on his face," that's a very pretty name." You turn bright red. Nobody really compliments you very often, especially not guys as cute as him. "T-thanks." you stammer. Joey looks at you like he just had the greatest idea ever. "Hey Yugi, did you know that y/n is a duelist too.?" Joey is always the one that brags about your dueling abilities."Yugi looks at you with awe." That is awesome, there are so few students that duel, it really nice to meet someone who does." Yugi's puzzle attracts your attention, and you start to study it. "Is that the Millenium Puzzle?" Yugi looks kind of surprised. "Yeah, it was a gift from my grandpa, how did you know?" In answer you hold up your bracelet, a grin showing up on your sleep-deprived face. Yugi's face brightens at your smile, and his blush appears again.  
Yugi's P.O.V  
"She's really cute... wait what am I thinking? I hardly know this girl. She looks kind of tired though, I'll ask her later, hope she's ok." As you smile, he starts thinking about kissing that smile. " I've never felt like this about someone, so why her?" Yugi asks the spirit of his puzzle. "I don't know Yugi, she seems very nice, and I think she is a great duelist, maybe we can learn more about her and the feelings plaguing you."  
Your P.O.V  
"Yugi seems quiet, I hope I didn't offend him."Your introverted self seemed to disappear meeting this duelist. Joey notices your silence and seems as if he knows what you're thinking. "You two look really cute together," he says gleefully. "Joey Wheeler I swear if you even think you can get away with shipping me with other people again you are a dead man." you glare at him. You look over at Yugi and notice he looks different. Yours alarmed at how tall he is now. He stands with a different demeanor than he was a few minutes ago Like he is a different person.  
Yami'l P.O.V  
"She looks confused, could it be that she can see the differences between me and Yugi, but that's impossible, so how..?" Out loud he says," is something wrong y/n?" You jump."I'm fine." "She can tell!" Yami says to Yugi  
Your P.O.V  
"Different. Definitely different." You are an extremely observant person, so it comes as no surprise that you could tell you were not supposed to know this. "Hey Yugi, do you want to duel sometime?" "S..sure." he stammers out, blushing furiously at this point. You think its really cute how he blushes like that, but you really want answers.  
Yami's P.O.V  
She could be important to my past... If I can ask her, maybe she can give me more information about her Bracelet, and maybe me as well. She is really cute though." "Hey y/n, do you want to come over to my grandpa's game shop after school today?" "Sure, I would love to," you grin at him. " I love her smile, it's so cute...ARGH! Why am I thinking like that?" Yugi asks Yami if it is alright to switch over, and Yami agrees.  
Your P.O.V  
It happened again!" You immediately notice the difference between Yugi and the other Yugi, as you felt like calling his taller counterpart. "Oh, y/n, you never told me your last name, what is it?" You panic. In actuality, your the younger sister of Pegasus, but after an incident at your last school you decided to tell people a fake last name, l/n, but you didn't want to lie to your new friend. "I-its...umm... Oh, the bell just rang, catch you later!" Your reaction confused Yugi and Joey, who had been cowering in fear behind Yugi at your previous death threat. You never just ran away, even if it was true the bell rang.  
TIME SKIP  
You had spent the entire day avoiding Yugi, but now you had to go over to his grandfather's game shop. You picked out a casual outfit, but it had an air that said you were totally gonna kill someone who pissed you off. Walking into the little shop on the corner, you pulled out your deck and started to shuffle it absentmindedly. You had actually brought two decks, but the other one was a deck of specially made and rare cards from your brother. You might show them to Yugi if you told him of your relationship to Pegasus. Yugi walks in, looking extremely upset," I'm afraid I can't duel with you for a while, y/n, You see, my grandfather just got his soul kidnapped by Pegasus, the owner of duel monsters, I have to go to the Duelist Kingdom tournament to save him." Yugi mistakes your look of shock and says, "I don't know why someone would do this." In comes Joey screaming," The family of that monster should be hung on a stake and burnt...no that's to good for...Oh hey, y/n!" You pull Yugi into a different room, which happens to be his room, and tell him, "Listen I am the little sister of Pegasus and I don't know if you'll still want to be friends with me and this isn't my brother and..." Yugi cuts you off by wrapping his arms around you. "It's fine, I don't care." You start thinking about how safe you feel here in Yugi's arms, and of course, here came Joey. "What's going on..." his voice dyes away, staring at the two of you. You jump away from Yugi, blushing furiously. "I KNEW IT!!!" Joey starts prancing around and you kick him in the head. "What's going on?" Tristan walks in to find Joey yelling about how mean you are and you glaring daggers at him. Yugi is blushing furiously, and Tristan walks out, but Joey notices him there. "TRISTAN! y/n loves..." You kicked him in the head again and he passes out. Yugi kind of stares at you. "I am going to help save your grandpa Yugi, and I am going to save my brother from making a huge mistake." You promise him, and the way you say it, he has no doubt you will.  
END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Your P.O.V  
As I sit up in my bed, my heart begins to pound at an unusual speed. Another nightmare, but how much longer will I be able to handle it? If only I could fix what had happened... but there is no use. Insomnia is the only way to save me from these tormenting demons. I pull out my card, and for some reason think of Yugi. If he knew my secret...  
Your P.O.V  
You and Yugi are standing on the deck of the ship on its way to the Duelist Kingdom. You getting on board was absolutely no problem as it turned out, your brother sent you an invitation to the island, but the difference between yours and all the other duelists was that you didn't need to earn star chips to enter the castle, you could come and go as you pleased. Joey was sneaking food to Tea and Tristan, who were still in hiding. "y-y/n... are you okay?" Yugi looks at you with concern. He had seen you prowling around while all the other duelists had been sleeping, so he came to join you. " Well, actually Yugi, I have issues sleeping most of the time..." Yugi looks at you with worry.  
Yugi's P,O.V  
"That sucks, I wish I could help her, maybe I should hug her... no the last time I did that, Joey ruined everything, yet she was so soft and... GAh!" Yugi is interrupted by you crying. " I am so sorry Yugi...I don't know what to do." Immediately he hugs you."It's okay y/n, I will make sure nothing bad happens to you." "Thank you," you whisper.  
Author's P.O.V  
Music starts to play from belowdecks, faintly heard by the two on the upper floor. Yugi bows to you, asking with a slight blush, "May I have this dance?" You giggle but place your hand in his. Yugi slowly starts dancing around the ship's deserted upper deck, loving the feeling of you in his arms. As the song ends, he cradles your body against him, wrapping his arms around you tightly. As you look at him, his eyes close slowly and his lips meet yours, pressing softly yet with enough pressure that you know that they are there. He shocks you by licking your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you grant him immediately. As his tongue explores your cavern, you feel him start slowly spinning you around, and your heart about pounds out of your chest. As he pulls away, you see the look of love in his eyes, and he walks back to his room, leaving you wondering.  
Yugi's P.O.V  
"Why did I do that? That was so stupid! I hardly know her, but at the same time I feel like I've known her forever." As Yugi continues to analyze what he just did, he enters his room to see Joey and the gang all sitting expectantly by the door. "Yugi, where did you run off too?" Joey asks Yugi, looking like he knew exactly what happened. "Ummmm..." Yugi starts to blush furiously and stammers. "I'm tired." Tea says, saving Yugi from embarrassment. As they all lay down to sleep, Yugi relives that kiss over and over, falling asleep to the thought of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really busy with school and at home. I appreciate the kudos! Thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I would appreciate a kudos and comment on what I could do to improve. No hate.


End file.
